Cafeteria Fight
by AlexTheHereticianMaggot666
Summary: Humphrey try to pick a fight with a quiet gothic kid in the cafeteria but things go awry for him when he finds out that this kid is more than what Humphrey thinks...


**This is just a random short two chaptered fighting story that was inspired from a anime named Tenjou Tenge from episode 2. Also, excuse me if I'm not updsting much. I'm busy and having writers block. Lol also mine and ThunderAssaults story "The Demons Of The Western Pack" chapter two will be updated soon, I'm typing on my iPod and document manager is being a cock gobbler. Lol read a review. Also, this'll give you some insight information on the character Ba'al. Btw, SOME of this follows the story as well but some not, as well as the character.**

* * *

Ba'al sat alone at lunch table, the light shining in his face. He didn't even care if it was too bright, it was peaceful. Ba'al looked down at his ramen noodles that had an egg and some herbs in it. The smell was simply intoxication to his nostrils. He raised his fork and inserted the silverware into the hot liquid and allowed some of the noodles on the form. He motioned the fork into his mouth, the heat made his mouth salivate slightly. He can also taste the flavorable spices and herbs as the steam entered his mouth.

The noodles finally made their way into his mouth. It tasted delicious on his tongue and he gathered more on his fork.

Ba'al was a human Caucasian male in the 12th grade who really didn't like to talk to people. He just liked to be alone. He wore all black and his hair covered his eyes.

"May I sit here?" a voice said. Ba'al looked up only to see a full black wolf with green eyes. Ba'al shrugged and continued eating.

"My names Blair." Blair said as he ate slowly. Ba'al nodded his head slowly, not making eye contact.

"Your name must be Ba'al." Blair said as he drank his diet coke.

"Congratulations. You are the first person to say BA'AL right." Ba'al said, still eating. Blair slowly grinned.

"Hey, I'm not like the others. They are only pricks." Blair said. Ba'al nodded his head. Yeah, people would call him 'ball' instead of 'Ba'al' just to irritate him.

"You know Humphrey?" Blair asked. Ba'al stopped eating and looked up at Blair.

"Yes. He's a douchebag. Along with Garth and those sluts." Ba'al said a small molecule of anger in his voice. Blair nodded his head.

"Humphrey and Garth are the school fighters. They mostly pick on you. I wonder why they don't fight you." Blair asked. Ba'al didn't say anything and continued eating.

"I have my reasons..." Ba'al said. Blair nodded his head understanding his reason.

"So... Ba'al, have you ever fought anybody before?" Blair asked. Ba'al slowly shook his head, eating the delicious egg in his noodles. Blair raised an eyebrow. Ba'al looks like a fighter and he hasn't fought no one?

"You seri'o? You look like a fighter..." Blair said. Ba'al shook his head.

"Well... There is a reason I don't fight..." Ba'al said. Blair nodded his head and looked down at his food. He grabbed his fork and began toying with his food.

"You know Candu Jackson?" Blair asked. Ba'al nodded his head.

"The grumpy, ignorant fuck face? Yes. I saw you kick his ass Thursday. It was a good fight." Ba'al said slightly smiling. Blair chuckled a bit.

"You, honestly, look like a human that'll fuck anyone up who messes with you." Blair said. Ba'al smiled and shrugged.

"Well... Looks can be deceiving..." Ba'al said. Blair laughed a bit.

"I'd also thought you were some emo depressed kid." Blair said. Ba'al chuckled.

"Like I said. Looks can be deceiving!" Ba'al said smiling. As the two likely to become friends talked, four more trouble makers came into the lunchroom with smug looks on their faces.

"I feel so pumped! I want to break some stuff!" Humphrey said grinning. Garth and Humphrey looked a table with a few weak people. They both grinned and slammed their hands hard on the table as they yelled "FUCKERS". The kids jumped in fear and surprised, spilling their food. Kate, Lilly, Humphrey and Garth laughed as they jumped. They loved picking on kids who were weak or didn't seem like they can fight. Blair and Ba'al saw the whole thing unfold and narrowed their eyes.

"Those guys are pricks..." Ba'al said. Blair nodded his head.

The four friends cut in line and took out their ID cards.

"Hey, no cutting!" someone from behind Kate said. Humphrey turned around with a grin on his face.

"It's a free country. I'll do anything I want." Humphrey said and gave the guy a hard but not powerful shove on the chest went in to get his food.

"Really? They think they can do anything they want and will try to kick your ass if you don't like it." Blair said annoyed. Ba'al nodded his head. How can people he this stupid? The four friends went to look for a table as they got their lunch. Kate looked and saw a table whee Ba'al and Blair was sitting at. She smiled and turned to Humphrey.

"Hey, let's sit where those fags are sitting at!" Kate said. Humphrey looked at where Blair and Ba'al was sitting at and smiled.

"Good choice, babe." Humphrey said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Ba'al and Blair saw that they were coming towards them. They frowned angrily and continued eating.

"What's up, fuckers?" Lilly said as she sat down. The two didn't say anything and continued eating.

"Hey, ball is that Chicken-Egg Ramen you are eating?" Garth asked grinning. Ba'al felt the anger dwell. He picked up his fork and aimed it for the ramen. But Garth had grabbed it before it could go in.

"Thanks." Garth said laughing. The other three joined in, leaving an angry Ba'al and Blair. Garth put his fingers in the bowl and picked up a handful of noodles as put it in his mouth. Lilly laughed at her boyfriends actions.

"Manners!" Lilly giggled. Humphrey and Kate laughed leaving Ba'al and Blair angry baring their teeths. Ba'al got up and looked at Garth, demonic mist in his eyes. Garth looked at Ba'al, grinning.

"What are you gonna do?" Garth questioned grinning. Ba'al didn't say anything and sat back down.

"I'm not wasting any energy on you... fag..." Ba'al said. Garth chuckled and sat back down.

"What I thought..." Garth said. Humphrey chuckled at his friend. Humphrey looked at Ba'al and grinned.

"Hey, basket Ba'al, so you fight?" Humphrey asked grinning. Ba'al shook his head and began drinking his soda.

"He's a little pussy that's why. Don't ask stupid questions, please. You only embarrass yourself!" Garth said chuckling. Humphrey punched Garth in the arm playfully. Ba'al shook his head again.

"There's a reason I don't fight... assfuck..." Ba'al said. Humphrey and his friends laughed at Ba'al.

"Theres always a reason to fight. Dumbfuck." Humphrey said putting his hands in his pockets. Ba'al looked at Humphrey and stood up. Humphrey grinned at Ba'al.

"I bet you couldnt even win a fight with a preshooler." Humphrey said. Ba'al didn't say anything. He made a blank face towards him.

"Oh, you made him mad, Humphrey!" Kate joked. Humphrey chuckled as he looked at Ba'al.

"Don't worry, Ba'al never gets mad." Humphrey said. Lilly smile and nodded her head.

"That is why we like to pick on him," Lilly said in a innocent voice. Blair started feeling uncomfortable sd got up and backed away.

Ba'al didn't say anything. He turned his attention away from the group as he grabbed his lunch. He left the lunch table and walked past Humphrey. Humphrey looked at Ba'al as he walked away. Humphrey grinned and held out his two hands and gave Ba'al a hard shove.

"FACK!" Ba'al yelped as he fell face first. Everyone gasped leaving Humphrey, Garth, Lilly and Kate laughing.

Ba'al held his bloody lip. He wiped it off and looked at his bloody wrist. Ba'al felt the hate rise up in him he kneeled up and faced his enemy.

Garth cracked his knuckles as was about to fight him but Humphrey stopped him.

"Hey, whoa, whoa hey. I'm fighting him. You fought that kid Brandon in the basketball court yesterday. I'm fighting now." Humphrey said grinning. Garth groaned and nodded his head.

"Fine." Garth said backing up. Humphrey smiled and looked at a rather calm but angry Ba'al.

"You think you can just do anything you want, Humphrey? Is this like a sick twisted game?" Ba'al asked, hate thick in his teenaged voice.

"You know, Ba'al, there is a reason we do..." Humphrey said, grinning. Ba'al narrowed his eyes. His eyes began to turn into a misty crystal red as he got more angry.

Humphrey grinned and got into a fighting stance. Ba'al did the same but only raised his two arms in a karate type. Everyone could just tell, that something was wrong with Ba'al... The way he's so calm... The look in his face... Everyone felt a strange aura in the cafe and they knew it was Ba'al...

It felt like hours when they stood still in their stances.

Before everyone knew it, Humphrey made a lighting strike punch towards Ba'al. Ba'al reacted by ducking and making a hard and powerful shove. The shove was so powerful, Humphrey flew halfway threw the cafeteria. Humphrey fell to the ground with a grunt and thud. Kate, Lilly, Garth and Blair where both surprised at how fast Ba'al reacted. Everyone looked at Ba'al then looked at Humphrey who was lying on the ground on his back. Ba'al looked at Humphrey with a calm face. He knew Humphrey would get back up but Ba'al did not care.

Humphrey started laughing while he was on the ground. His laugh began to get more Physocopathic. He stopped laughing and stood up with out using his arms. He stood up while his legs were bent and his head down.

"...Perfect..." Humphrey said quietlHem Ba'al still remained calm. Humphrey looked up at Ba'al with a demonic shadowy face and a devilish grin. He made a weird growl noise as his smile got demonic and twisted:

"Perfect... Heh, heh, heh... Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"


End file.
